Twisted Hearts
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: A collection of stories from our favorite residents of Anubis House. Story 4: It Should've Been Me. "But she refused to think like that, because Daniel was her boyfriend, not Fabian."
1. Photographs

**Photographs**

Willow stood in her bedroom at Isis House, admiring the pictures of her and her Anubis friends hanging on her bunk bed posts. She carefully wrapped her gold and maroon tie around her neck, still looking at the pictures with intensity. Anyone who saw her could tell she was very happy with her choice of friends. They wouldn't think for a moment she didn't deserve them. Unfortunately, Willow's ex-best friend, Shannon Bailey, thought otherwise. Shannon wore a mean grin upon her face as she sauntered into the room Willow shared with Ashley Stevens, who was kind to her. Her blonde hair flapped behind her, looking like a messy curtain that couldn't be fixed. She would not be nice to the redhead, and she had set her mind to it.

"Morning, Willow Jenks." Shannon almost sneered.

"Hi Shannon!" Willow exclaimed brightly. She was happy, and nothing could get her down. So she thought.

"Why are you looking at those pictures? You may as well not even have them up there." the blonde asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I like them. See, this one is from when Joy and I did facials at Anubis," the happy girl started, pointing to a picture of her and Joy wearing green goo on their faces and grinning like mad, "this one is from when Mara and I went into town and bought too much at Topshop, this one is from when Nina and I -"

"You didn't catch the last bit of what I just said," Shannon pointed out, "when I said 'you may as well not even have those up there."

"No, I caught it, I just don't see why you should tell me to take them down." Willow smiled, happily brushing her long hair.

"Well, don't you want to know?"

"I guess ..."

"You shouldn't have those pictures up there because your 'friends' from Anubis don't even like you. You're annoying, too happy, dumb, and a follower. To be honest, I don't know why they say they're friends with you, or why I was friends with you." Shannon said maliciously.

Willow blinked. She had not been expecting something _that rude _from Shannon, even if they did fight and break their friendship the year before.

Instead of shooting back a nasty reply that she didn't have (Willow was not one to be rude), Willow skipped out of the room, leaving Shannon to drown in her own hatred and jealousy. She ignored the salty tears that pricked her eyes as she made her way to school.

"There's no reason to cry over stupid Shannon," she thought, "all she ever wanted was to see me cry."

LINE BREAK

The first period bell rang with an echo throughout the school, and Willow shuffled out of her Geometry class. She had Geometry with Shannon, and the tall girl had told her again that the Anubis girls didn't like her. Willow hadn't fully believed it, but she started remembering how much Joy and Amber disliked her when she first started hanging out at Anubis, and how much Mara got annoyed with her during the Jerome incident.

"Stop thinking like this, Willow, they like you, they really do!" the girl forced herself to think.

"Hey Wills!" Alfie called, high-fiving her as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey Alfie! See you in Science!" she shouted back, pointing at her friend. She and Alfie had broken up in February, when they realized they were more suited as mates than dates.

"You got it, Wills!" another yell from Alfie as he headed to English.

The girl smiled to herself, absolutely loving her friends and how they loved her.

French class was rather uneventful. The lesson included learning how to comprehend complex conversations better, which Willow really liked. She wanted to become fluent in another language. They spoke French the entire lesson, and she lost herself in the words for a while, eager to forget about Shannon and her mouthy ideas.

The bell rang, and Willow (rather unhappy to leave her favorite class), walked out of the room, only to run into none other than Shannon Bailey.

"Oh, excusé moi, je regrette." the redhead apologized.

"Speak English, Jenks." Shannon growled.

"Sorry, Shannon. I just had French and my head is still wrapped around - " Willow began uneasily.

"No need, I don't care, loser." the blonde snapped, waving her hand as if to dismiss a 'lower' (but actually much higher) class, before stalking off.

" - the language." the bright girl finished quietly. No one had heard, and frankly, Willow didn't care.

LINE BREAK

Science was much better than Willow had expected it to be. Alfie, Amber, and her sat together, quietly whispering about random things as Mr. Sweet droned on about things no one really cared much about, except for Nina, Fabian, and Mara. They were seated on the opposite pentagon table along with Patricia and Eddie.

Lunch was next, another time of the day Willow enjoyed. She talked with the Anubis students, mainly Joy, about places they'd like to visit, and movies they wanted to see ("I _need _to go to Italy someday, the fashion is incredible there!" "I want to go back to New York, or Boston." "Oh, speaking of Boston, did you see Ted? It's hilarious!" "I heard, we need to watch it tonight!"). Shannon only shot her two dirty looks, which she ignored. Her friends kept her company just fine, she didn't need stupid Shannon Bailey's approval.

Willow's two classes before English, study hall and Physical Education, were fine. She read an amazing book called "Paper Towns" by John Green during Study Hall, which Shannon was thankfully not in, and played dodgeball with Fabian and Nina during Gym, another class Shannon wasn't in.

Then came English. Willow sat with Joy and Mara as usual, focusing on the essay they had been assigned while Fabian, Nina, and Amber talked rather loudly about it in the corner of the room. Mara was fully immersed in her writing on Joy's right side, not paying attention to anything else, and Joy was listening to music and sort of swinging her head to the beat right next to her. That's when she got the text from Shannon.

Willow was typing furiously when it happened, arguing why there should be a ban on animal testing. Her English teacher was very excited about Willow's essay, knowing how hard she'd been working on it. As she typed about it being absolutely horrible, her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket. Willow took it out discreetly, sliding the lock and reading the text.

_'Why are you so happy-go-lucky? The world's full of sadness, you know, yet you go around acting like you're on top of the world. Such a small brain you have, Willow Jenks. I think you could use a good dose of cold, hard reality. So here it is. You're no good, Willow. You're not pretty, so don't go bouncing that greasy red hair of yours all over the place. You may as well stop wearing makeup and pretty clothes all together too, they don't make you any prettier. You're annoying, ungrateful, and frankly, you don't deserve good friends. I can't believe I was friends with you, and I can't believe anyone else is friends with you either. I hate you, Willow Jenks. It's as simple as that. You don't deserve a boyfriend, it's no wonder both Jerome and Alfie broke up with you. Kisses. - S _

Shannon had written the text without using 'text language', meaning she was serious. Willow broke down crying after the immediate shock of the message passed. She shoved her phone in her pocked, slammed her laptop's lid shut, and ran out of the room, hot tears streaming down her face.

The redhead sprinted into the girl's bathroom, entering a stall and shutting the door quickly. She slid down the wall in defeat, knowing her own walls had been knocked down by someone who didn't deserve to knock them.

"_Such a small brain you have, Willow Jenks." _She remembered the text.

_"You're not pretty." _

_"You're annoying, ungrateful, and frankly, you don't deserve good friends." _

"Stop, Willow, she's not worth this." Willow whispered to herself, choking on her tears a bit.

Evidently, Joy didn't think she was either.

LINE BREAK

As soon as Willow started crying, Joy's head snapped up. She tore off her headphones, and began to run out of the classroom.

"Joy, is Willow alright?" the English teacher asked, seeming concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. I'm going to go check on her ..." Joy answered breathlessly, sprinting down the hall as soon as she finished talking. She pushed open the bathroom door with force, expecting Willow to be in there. She was.

"Willow?" Joy whispered, in case the person who had made her upset was in the bathroom as well.

She heard a muffled sob coming from the first stall, and tried to open the door.

"Willow, can you please open the door? It's Joy." the small brunette asked louder when she was sure no one else was in the bathroom.

The lock slid open, and Joy pulled the door open to reveal her best friend crumpled on the floor, mascara running and red face stained with tear streaks.

"Oh, Willow!" she squealed, bending down to sit next to her friend. Joy engulfed the redhead in a tight hug, seeming like she was trying to squeeze every last drop of sadness out of her. In a sense, she was.

"What happened? Who made you cry?" she asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"Shannon. She texted me something horrible - actually, she's been telling me horrible things all day." Willow admitted, drying a few tears.

"Like what?" Joy wondered again. Her friend pulled out the phone and handed it to her. Joy read the text and gasped, tears pooling in her eyes as well.

"That scum-bag, crap-eating, no-good bitch!" she practically screamed. Willow suppressed a laugh.

"I can't believe she did that! Willow, please don't believe her. I love you, Mara loves you, Amber loves you, we all love you, and you're awesome, and she's not!" Joy exclaimed, pulling her friend into another hug.

"Thanks Joybells." Willow smiled.

"Anytime, Wills."

LINE BREAK

When the day ended, Joy, Willow, and Mara walked back to Anubis House, arm in arm, talking about hedgehogs and Cyril, Willow's pet hedgehog.

"Ah, I just want to go see him!" Willow cried, running ahead of the group. Joy and Mara laughed.

As the two neared Isis House, Joy dismissed herself from Mara, saying "there's something I have to do." Mara nodded, and happily followed Mick back to Anubis House.

Once inside Isis, Joy poked her head in the common room.

"Hey, we've got an Anubis student in here!" Ben called out.

"Yeah, hi Ben. Do you know where Shannon is?" the brunette girl asked, smirking at the weird boy.

"Upstairs, third door to your left." Ben answered, not thinking anything of it.

"Thanks." Joy nodded, heading upstairs.

LINE BREAK

She found the room quickly. It had a wooden door stained cherry, just a bit darker than the doors in Anubis. A whiteboard with a pink edge was hanging on the door, the names 'Shannon' and 'Adelaide' in light blue marker. Joy rapped on the door three times before entering.

"Hi, Shannon." she smiled.

"Hey Joy, what's up?" Shannon asked sweetly, using the same sickly sweet voice she had with Willow earlier that day.

"I came to talk to you," Shannon nodded, "about Willow." The blonde girl rolled her eyes, light blue eyeshadow becoming brighter in the sun. Shannon was sitting by one of the two windows, on a purple beanbag by the hot pink curtains. Her brown bunk bed, with a desk and dresser underneath it, was decorated in floral stickers and a hot pink and white striped comforter. A giant pillow that matched the bedding was propped against the blue wall, which held posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber, both artists Joy didn't particularly like. But that didn't matter. Willow did.

"What do you want to know about Willow?" Shannon asked, still using her "sweet" voice.

"It's not exactly that I want to know anything about Willow, but more about you." Joy responded quickly, holding her place.

"Okay, then what to you want to know about _me_?"

"Why you sent Willow that text."

"I sent her the text because she's always been a jerk to me!" Shannon had dropped her sweet act and was now lying profusely.

"Willow is not a jerk, she's never been mean to anybody!" Joy shot back.

"Well, she doesn't like me!"

"I think it's the other way around."

"But she's not my friend anymore!"

"Doesn't mean you can hate on her!"

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't. At all. Do you know how much you've hurt her? She ran into the bathroom sobbing! I ran after her, and she was on the freaking floor. And the worst part? She believed you!"

"She should! What I said is true!"

"No, it's not! You're lying, you don't even believe these things yourself! Willow is _not _rude, or ugly, or worthless. She's incredibly nice to everyone, whether they're nice to her or not, she's gorgeous and everyone agrees, and she is sure as hell not worthless. She's worth everything, and you clearly don't see that." Joy spat, white hot tears forming in her eyes. She was shaking with rage.

"No, I don't. I'm glad I'm not friends with her anymore." the blonde girl decided.

"Well I'm very glad I'm friends with her. You're lying." the brunette yelled.

"Fine, I won't tell her things again." Shannon agreed to an idea Joy hadn't directly proposed.

"Damn sure you won't!" And she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Willow was standing right outside of the door, listening to every word.

"Thank you!" she cried as Joy walked out, hugging her best friend.

"Don't mention it, Wills. You're my best friend, I can't let a jerk like Shannon get away with lying about you."

**Okayyyy, really bad ending there, but that's that. Overall, I loved writing this, and it's the first chapter of my drabble collection. Except, this drabble is sorta long for a drabble. The next chapter will be up shortly, and it involves the happening of a little something Fabian mentioned while he was a sinner. I'm not quite sure about the couple though, Mabian or Fabina? Your thoughts? Thanks for reading, and look out for the next chapter! xx - Sydney **


	2. Mending Books

The rain pounded against the fragile windows, skies clouded over with grey. All of Anubis House was crowded in the living room, feeling sluggish and slow from the cold atmosphere. Mara sat curled on the window seat, reading, fully immersed in the world of fabulously rich Jay Gatsby. Jerome and Joy were cuddled in a leather chair, watching _"Skyfall" _on Jerome's laptop, while Eddie and Patricia watched _"The Exorcist" _in the opposite chair. Both wore a wide smile, amused by the horror film, no signs of terror present in their expressions. Amber and Alfie were stretched out on one of the sofas, Amber flipping through a fashion magazine and listening to music while Alfie aggressively battled zombies on his phone. Opposing them were KT, Willow, and Mick, all on the other sofa, each one focused on their laptops. Everyone in the house was being non-sociable, save for Fabian and Nina. They were seated at the long dining table, laughing away and doing something with their hands. Nina and Mick had both returned in January, Nina saying her Gran was fine and the Osirian connection faltering, Mick deciding Australia was too hot.

"Wait, wait, wait, doesn't this page go with _'Catcher in the Rye'_?" Nina asked nonchalantly, holding up the end page that had clearly been ripped out of a book.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Fabian nodded, taking a bit of glue and sticking the page back in the book.

"What a mess." he complained under his breath. Nina silently giggled. Ripping all of the end pages out of various books was something she _never _thought her adorkable boyfriend would do, even if he _was_ a sinner.

"It's fine. Gives us something to do!" she exclaimed brightly, trying to lighten the heavy mood. Fabian shrugged, and Nina sighed. She hated rainy days. Luckily, because of Fabian's actions, they had been gluing pages in books for an hour and a half. The dining room table was littered with random pages, and books that had lost their endings.

"Okay, what about this page?" her boyfriend asked, holding up a different piece of paper.

"Er ... it could be from either _'Twilight' _or _'New Moon'_," Nina decided, "what terrible books! I don't even know if I feel right putting the page back."

Fabian cracked up, earning a few "Fabian, be quiet"'s from his fellow housemates. He looked over to his right to see Nina laughing too.

"We should do it anyway. I don't think it's right to ruin the ending for whoever is desperate enough to read the book." the boy argued lightly.

"True." his girlfriend agreed, deciding the page belonged to _'Twilight'_ and placing it in.

Fabian took another page from the pile, and figuring out that it belonged to _'The Book Thief_', slid it in the end.

"You really are the book thief," Nina teased, "you stole the endings and happiness from every one of these books." Her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"You know what would make this more fun?" Fabian suggested, "music." With Nina's nod of approval, he retrieved his iPhone and placed it on the stereo. John Mayer was instantly blasting through the speakers, and Fabian, feeling very flustered, scrambled to turn the volume down. Nina was in fits of laughter at the table.

Returning with a red face, the brunette boy slid into his seat and began softly humming to the song.

Soon, that soft humming had turned into loud humming, and that turned into singing.

"We keep on waiting, waiting on the world to change!" Fabian sang, rocking his head to the music as he glued the right page into _'the Perks of Being a Wallflower". _

"Sorry, am I being too loud?" he asked innocently, noticing the glares he'd gotten from Joy and Eddie.

"Don't worry, you have an amazing voice." Nina reassured him, patting his arm. Fabian nodded his gratitude and went back to the wordy depths of gluing pages.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I was very busy. Yes, I know, I have a life, how surprising! Anyways, the reason I wrote this drabble is because there was a tiny little bit in HoA S3 about Sinner Fabian ripping all of the end pages out of different books, and the minute I heard that, I thought it would totally be so Fabian-like to glue all the pages back in. Sorry it was so short, or if I spoiled anything. Oh, by the way, I didn't mean to hurt any feelings of anyone who possibly likes Twilight, I just thought it would be right for literary and intellectual Fabian and Nina to dislike it. Until next time, I guess! - Sydney **


	3. Lyrical Games

Anubis House sat in the living room, each student spread out in their own corner of the room. They were bored beyond belief. It was a rainy Sunday, and the kids had nothing to do. Victor wouldn't let any of them go anywhere, and they couldn't wander the grounds when they were soaking wet. So, there they sat, bored and mindless.

"Ugh, I'm so _bored_!" Amber complained for the sixteen billionth time.

"So we've heard." Nina said lamely. Even Nina, the girl who could find something to do even in the most tired hours of the day, was beyond bored.

"We should do something." Alfie decided.

"No shiz, Sherlock." Jerome muttered, rolling his eyes at his preposterously obvious friend. Alfie grunted his nose in frustration at Jerome's lack of kindness, silently mocking him with strange facial expressions.

"I think it's a great idea, Boo," Amber smiled affectionately, "we should play a game!" The house nodded in agreement.

"It's better than doing nothing." Patricia agreed dully. Eddie shook his head discreetly. Knowing Amber, it would _not _be better than doing nothing.

"Let's play that game where someone sings a line of a song, and the next person sings a line of a different song that has one of the same words from the other line." the bubbly blonde girl proposed happily.

A chorus of "okay"s, "whatever"s, and groans spread around the room.

"Yay!" Amber squealed excitedly, "Willow, you can start."

"Squee!" Willow giggled. She had a far-away look in her glowing eyes as she tried to think of a song.

"I've got one!" the redhead suddenly shouted. She began singing. "_Ruffled hair, a loose shoe string. Covered arms, and a nose ring. He's just misguided, I think." _

"Nina Nesbitt. I like it." Joy nodded, humming the tune to the song quietly.

"Okay, Joy, your turn. Let's go Willow, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, me, Nina, Fabian, Mick, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, KT." Amber confirmed.

Joy smiled and tilted her head as she thought of the right song to sing.

"_You put your _**_arms_**_ around me, and I believe that it is easier for you to let me go." _the small brunette sang softly. Jerome gave the biggest smile.

"I used the word 'arms'." Joy said as she nudged Jerome, telling him to pick a song.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with _**_me_**_." _he belted out loudly, his voice pitchy and wavering.

"Nice song choice, buddy." Alfie taunted as the entire house started laughing.

"What? Poppy listens to it _all the time_!" Jerome defended, "anyway, it's your turn."

"_If I lay _**_here_**_, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?" _Alfie sang with ease. He didn't have the best voice, but it wasn't as bad as Jerome's.

"Aw, that was good, Alfie!" Amber reassured her boyfriend, as he looked a bit unsure of himself.

"Thanks Ambs. Your turn!" he laughed. The blonde flipped her long hair over her shoulder and began to sing.

"_If she's the reason that you're leaving me tonight, spare me what you're thinking, tell me a _**_lie_**_." _Amber sang nicely, changing the word "he's" to "she's" to be more appropriate.

"Gosh, now I have to think of something." Nina mumbled, racking her brain for a song.

"_Give me a _**_reason_**_ to love you, yeah! And give me a reason to be a woman. I just want to be a woman." _she suddenly belted out, using a ton of power to sing the line. Fabian looked insanely happy.

"_Well, I thought that _**_love _**_watched over this house, but you're boarding up the windows now." _Fabian sang, his incredible voice smoothly gliding over the ears of every Anubis member, leaving them mesmerized. Nobody knew he could sing.

"Fabes! That was amazing!" Nina exclaimed, utterly surprised by the voice that came out of her shy boyfriend.

Fabian blushed furiously.

"T-thank you, Neens." he stuttered.

She pressed a kiss to his red cheek, and whispered, "you're welcome" into his ear. He blushed harder, causing Jerome to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Jerome, calm down! It's Mick's turn now." Amber scolded. When he didn't stop laughing, Joy pressed a finger to her lips, signaling her boyfriend to be quiet. He instantly stopped laughing so Mick could sing.

"_Our _**_house_**_, in the middle of the street, our house!" _he finished quietly. Mick may have been good at sports, but he was not good at singing.

"How did you know that song?" Mara asked.

Mick shrugged.

"My parents like it." he answered. Mara nodded understandingly.

"It's one of my favorites." she smiled.

"I could sing the rest of it!" her boyfriend boasted, trying to impress her.

"No, we don't need to hear that, Mick. It's Mara's turn." Amber said, cutting him off.

Mara gave herself a minute to think of a song, and then began to sing.

"_Well, I'm back for the first time since then, standing on your _**_street_**_." _Mick started to applaud as soon as Mara stopped singing.

"Oh, I love Taylor Swift!" Nina and KT said at the same time.

"Must be an American thing." Patricia muttered, rolling her eyes. Everyone knew Patricia Williamson despised anyone country and American.

"Well, it's your turn, Patricia." Mara laughed.

"_You all hate your children, they're too fat to feed. You're on medication, taking pills to sleep. I think _**_I'm_**_ doing just fine, compared to what you're doing." _the redhead-turned-brunette sang happily.

"Sick Puppies, heck yeah!" Eddie shouted as he wolf-whistled and high-fived his girlfriend.

"Of course!" she shouted back.

"_I _**_hate _**_you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on, I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are." _Eddie sang suddenly, catching everyone off guard as his voice filled the room. He was surprisingly quite good.

"Wow, Eddie, you and Fabian should start a duo!" Amber squealed.

Both Fabian and Eddie quickly shook their heads 'no'.

"Okay, I guess I'm going now." KT confirmed as Amber nodded encouragingly.

"_So big, this thing that we got going on, riding round downtown when you take the top off. Yeah, it _**_turns _**_me on." _she sang, letting the words Hot Chelle Rae sang slip off of her tongue.

"You can join Fabian and Eddie's band!" Amber decided, hugging KT.

"No, no, no, there's no band." Fabian said, shaking his head.

"You're right, each one of you can make it big on your own." the blonde smiled.

Fabian looked horrified.

**Hey guys. So, that was a bit of an abrupt to the story, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, the idea for this story is completely LiveLaughLoveReadForever's. It's from her story "House of Snowed In". I just really liked the idea of that game. I have her permission to use the idea. :)**

**The songs I used are "Noserings and Shoestrings" by Nina Nesbitt, "Arms" by Christina Perri, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, "Tell Me a Lie" by One Direction (I don't really like 1D, but I think Amber would love them), "Glory Box" by Portishead, "Disconnected" by Keane, "Our House" by Madness, "Tim McGraw" by Taylor Swift (I'm a massive Swifty), "Riptide" by Sick Puppies, "I Hate You" by Sick Puppies, and "Hung Up" by Hot Chelle Rae. **


	4. It Should've Been Me

**_It should've been me inside that car,_**

**_it should've been me instead of him_**

**_in the dark. - A Rocket to the Moon _**

Nina Martin sat in the passenger seat of an almost unfamiliar Chevy truck. Her lips were pressed against a boy's, and her hand was tangled in his blonde hair. The boy was smiling against Nina's lips, clearly happy to be there, but Nina was not. She would have, had the boy been a certain British brunette, but this boy - he wasn't. And she didn't feel anything with him.

"Look at the sky!" Nina suddenly exclaimed, breaking the kiss. The boy, rather unwillingly, looked towards where Nina pointed. The two had parked the truck near the beach, and the sky above the water was painted with an array of colors - reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Nina thought it was wonderful, and also a wonderful excuse to break the kiss.

"It's gorgeous, like you." her date smiled, leaning in towards her. The girl turned away, sliding out of the truck.

"Let's take a walk." she decided, heading for the sand. The boy rolled his eyes, but joined her anyway. Nina saw this small action, however, and all she could think was _"he just wants me for my lips. Fabian would be happy just to be here with me." _But she refused to think like that, because _Daniel was her boyfriend, not Fabian_.

"So, do you want to go out or something later?" Daniel asked as he tried to grab Nina's hand while they were walking.

"I don't know, maybe. Like what?" Nina wondered.

Daniel shrugged.

"We could go see a movie." he suggested. His girlfriend nodded slowly.

"Maybe. We'll see." she smiled lightly. By then, the sky was getting dark, and the pair decided they'd start heading back to Daniel's car.

"You look hot right now." he said to Nina as they got in the truck. Nina tucked this comment into the back of her mind. No one had ever called her _hot_. Fabian only called her beautiful, which, in Nina's opinion, was so much better.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Daniel was kissing her. Once again, Nina felt nothing. In fact, she only felt herself missing _Fabian_. His voice started to take over her mind. _"Nina, why are you kissing him?" _he asked in that lovely accent Nina had always loved. She pushed the voice away, breathing in Daniel's strong cologne. He didn't smell like Fabian - at all. Fabian smelled cleaner, and his cologne was a lot weaker than Daniel's. Nina began to smell her British beau, and she started to miss him even more than she hadn't allowed herself to know she did.

Fabian's sweet voice spoke in her mind again. _"I don't know why you're doing this, Neens." _he seemed to say.

"I don't know either," Nina almost said. Instead of blurting this out and making herself look stupid, she bit her tongue.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." she whispered, backing away from the kiss.

"Why not?" Daniel asked softly. Inside, Nina knew he was upset.

"You're not him." she said.

"I don't understand, Nina."

"Just - you're not him, you're not Fabian. It should be him here."

"Who's Fabian?" the blonde boy breathed softly. Nina almost wished he was being more sharp towards her.

"He's just - he's - he's the One." she sighed. It sounded so _cliché_, 'the One'. But she knew it was true. Fabian was the one. He was her other half, she was his Chosen One. They were meant to be together, and no matter what happened in their lives, no matter how far away from each other they were, they were going to be together. It was inevitable.

Daniel nodded sadly.

"I kinda figured there was someone else." he whispered.

"You did?" this time, it was Nina who said it sadly.

Daniel nodded again.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You never looked at me like you were in love with me. Yeah, maybe you _loved _me, but I always knew you weren't _in love _with me. I've seen my parents, the way they look at each other, and you just didn't look at me like that." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Nina apologized, playing with her hands.

"Hey, Nina," Daniel almost breathed as he tipped her chin up lightly, "you don't have to be sorry. You can't change who you love - it's okay."

"Really? Most guys would probably leave me here."

"I'm not most guys," Daniel laughed.

"I guess you're not." Nina giggled along with him.

"But I'm not Fabian either, and that's okay, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I'm expecting you to call him when you get home!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

Nina laughed again.

"I will, even though it's almost two in the morning over in England." she decided.

"He won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"If he loves you, he won't mind at all."

* * *

The pair pulled into Nina's driveway, and as she got out, Daniel smiled and shouted, "go get him, Tiger!" before driving away.

And soon as she snuck into her bedroom, Nina called her Chosen One.

"Nina?" a sleepy Fabian answered.

"Hi." she breathed.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this one is shorter than the others, but I had the idea to write it, and I had to. If anyone wants to prompt me for other chapters, go right ahead! I'll pretty much write anything but smut. Thanks for reading, and please review with any prompts you might have! - Sydney **


End file.
